nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Frostforged (Conduit Archetype)
Elemental Affinity: A Frostforged Conduit may use Cold energy damage in place Fire for any class ability or Conduit Tear that inflicts, or is somehow dependent upon a specific energy type (Such as Weapon Afire, Fueled by Fire, Fear no Flame, Meltdown / Improved Meltdown, Nimbus, Etc.) ' ' Endothermic Weapon (Su): A Frostforged Conduit gains the capability to sap an enemy’s life force via striking them with weapons imbued with an intense cold. Their weapon alight die are reduced to 1d4 / 2lvs, but they heal from the absorbed heat. Beginning at level 4, the Conduit heals 1d6 damage on hit, for every 2d4 energy damage they inflict. This healing can never restore an amount of hit points greater than 50% of the Conduit’s maximum HP in a single round, and this ability cannot overheal. This ability modifies Weapon Alight. A Conduit may select new Tears from the following list; in place of the ones normally available as they gain levels: Tears Chilling Weapon: During any attack made with weapon alight, including attacks made as part of a full-attack action, a Frostforged Conduit may forfeit all bonus weapon alight dice on the attack, to instead inflict penalties to their enemy instead as the weapon instantly freezes on hit. A sacrifice of 2 or more die causes an enemy to become slowed on hit, reducing their movement speed by 10ft for each die sacrificed (To a minimum of 5ft) for 1 round. 4 or more die sacrificed causes the enemy to be affected by a Slow spell; using the Conduit’s HD in place of CL for dependent effects. 6 or more die sacrificed causes the enemy to be encased in a layer of thick frost on hit; becoming briefly paralyzed. Each of these effects lasts for 1 round; and can be negated via a Fortitude saving throw (equal to 10+½ Conduit lv + CON). A Critical confirmation on the attack roll increases this save DC by +2. A Conduit can choose to inflict any 1 of the 3 effects on hit; provided they possess the necessary number of weapon alight dice to do so. A Conduit cannot possess both the Chilling Weapon and Flaring Weapon tears simultaneously. Ice Block: Prerequisite: Conduit 12 A Frostforged Conduit can choose to put themselves into a state of Cryogenic stasis for brief periods of time; potentially protecting themselves from damage while they are encased under ice. As a full-round action; the Conduit can encase themselves in a block of ice for 1 round. Ice protects them wholly; granting them Total Cover / Concealment from all directions; and placing them under effects of a Stasis spell. While encased; the Conduit can take no physical actions; but remains totally coherent, capable of non-hostile mental actions (such as telepathic communication, Etc. Spellcasting is explicitly forbidden; regardless of required components) and are not considered helpless; nor flat-footed. Any auras, buffs or effects the Conduit would normally radiate (passively or otherwise, such as a Bard’s Lingering Performance; or a Paladin’s Aura of Fearlessness, etc.) are also affected by the stasis; becoming inert until the ice disappears. The Ice Block cannot be dispelled at will by the Conduit; but rather is set on a 1-round “timer”; disappearing at the beginning of the Conduit’s next turn. ' ' Bonechill Nimbus (Su): Prerequisite: Conduit 6 While under the effects of Nimbus; the Frostforged Conduit emits a 10ft aura of blowing ice and snow. Enemies who are first exposed to this aura; or begin their turn within the aura must make a Fortitude saving throw (equal to 10+½ Conduit lv + CON). or become Entangled for 1 round; having their movement impaired by the ice. Enemies who successfully save against this effect become immune for 24 hours. A Conduit cannot possess both the Bonechill Nimbus, and Parching Nimbus tears simultaneously. ' ' Hoarfrost Nimbus (Su) Prerequisites: Hardened Nimbus, Conduit 8th Endothermic Weapon causes the most recent enemy struck to be “marked” for one round. DR from Hardened nimbus becomes equal to your Conduit level, and becomes DR / - vs this marked enemy. No more than one enemy may be marked at any one time. Ice Bridge (Su): As a free action, the Frostforged Conduit may activate (or deactivate) the effects of Water Walking (Per the 4th level Sorc/Wiz spell) on themselves. In addition to the spell’s normal effects, Ice Bridge leaves behind a walkable path for allies; that persists for 1d6+1 rounds before melting. This functions by freezing any liquid underfoot into a walkable surface. Even unusual liquids are susceptible to the intense cold; with even lava simply hardening into loose stone. In addition; the Conduit may also ignore the difficult terrain penalties from these frozen surfaces. They suffer no risk of slipping, nor falling prone as a result of movement across a naturally frozen surface, or a surface they created with Iceglide. The Conduit can use this effect for up to 10 minutes per day for each bnbConduit level they possess. Improved Elemental Form Prerequisite: Conduit 8 A Frostforged Conduit gains the supernatural and extraordinary abilities of a Large Ice Elemental. (Listed Below) * Ice Glide(Su): A Conduit can burrow through nonmagical ice and snow as easily as a fish swims through water. It gains the Earth Glide ability, but only usable through nonmagical ice and snow. This movement leaves behind no tunnel or hole, nor creates any ripple, or other visual signs of presence. * Icewalking (Su): This ability works like a constant Spider Climb spell, but the surfaces the Conduit climbs must be icy. The Conduit can also move across icy surfaces without penalty and does not need to make Acrobatics checks to run or charge on ice; nor to avoid falling prone. * Icy Vision (Ex): An Ice Conduit can see perfectly well in snowy conditions and does not take any penalties on Perception checks while in snow, ice, mist or fog. * Cold Affinity(Su): In addition to the ice elemental’s borrowed abilities, Improved Elemental Form also passively grants the Conduit the effects of an Endure Elements (Cold) spell, that remains active; so long as the Conduit remains conscious. (Though this effect can be lowered at will)